


Alice

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [50]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Louis i Harry ostatecznie zakochują się w sobie i po kilku latach adoptują sześcioletnią dziewczynkę, która przy Harrym jest strasznie niegrzeczna mimo że go kocha. Harry nauczony przez swoją mamę, czym grozi złe zachowanie, chce ukarać ja tak samo, jak jego ukarała mama w podstawówce. Rozbiera ją i kładzie sobie na kolanach i daje kilka naprawdę bardzo mocnych klapsów, ale ona tak bardzo płacze, że Harry przypomina sobie, jakie to okropne i że bał się po tym swojej mamy i nie chce, żeby jego dziecko czuło się jak on wtedy, więc z oszołomieniem patrzy na lekko zaczerwienione pośladki swojej córki i stawia ją na podłodze. Mała w ogóle się nie odzywa, spuszcza głowę i aż zanosi się od płaczu. Harry przytula ją, przeprasza i mówi, że go poniosło, ale nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi i że już się nie gniewa. Uspokaja ją i w ogóle, a ona wtedy pyta czy Louis też da jej lanie, a wtedy Lou wchodzi do środka. Niech będzie drama, ale zakończona happy endem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to kontynuacja prompta "Króla lwa", którego znajdziecie w Promts - Inne

_Strach, ból, płacz i błagania._

_Mama była zła. Był niegrzeczny, więc go ukarała. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał, aby jego rodzicielka się złościła. Musi być posłusznym synem, musi ją słuchać. Nie lubi, kiedy dostaje klapsy._

Otworzył oczy, nie dostrzegając nic prócz ciemności. Czuł jak jego serce szybciej bije. Powoli usiadł, głęboko oddychając. Znowu miał ten koszmar.

Pomimo tego, że po za tym jednym razem, jego mama nigdy więcej go nie uderzyła, nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć. To dalej bolało. Nawet jeśli sobie wszystko wytłumaczyli i pomiędzy nimi znowu było bardzo dobrze.

Jak był młodszy takie koszmary zdarzały się częściej, teraz już nie. Jeśli już je miał to tylko wtedy, gdy posprzeczał się ze swoją mamą. Tak jak dzisiejszego dnia. Niby nic złego, zwykła drobnostka, ale jednak wynikła z tego kłótnia. Jak zawsze po koszmarze, aby mieć czyste sumienie, postanowił do niej pojechać i przeprosić.  
Czuł jak jego oddech się uspokaja. Przeczesał dłonią swoje loki i spojrzał w bok, gdzie spała miłość jego życia, którą od prawie dwóch lat mógł nazywać swoim mężem.

Do dziś pamiętał dzień, kiedy wyznał Louisowi swoje uczucia. Było to kilka miesięcy po tym jak Harry i Anne wszystko sobie wyjaśnili.

Rodzice Lou wyjechali na wczasy, a jego siostry były na obozach. Chłopcy postanowili zorganizować sobie maraton filmowy w domu szatyna. Siedzieli razem na kanapie oglądając filmy, kiedy głowa Tommo opadła na ramię loczka.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela, podziwiając jego urodę. Wysokie kości policzkowe, drobny, lekko zadarty nos, długie rzęsy, rzucające cień na jego policzki i te wąskie, różowe usta, które kusiły.

Styles już od dawna czuł głębsze uczucia do swojego przyjaciela. Niestety nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, bojąc jak chłopak zareaguje.

W tej chwili, widząc Louisa, tak spokojnego, delikatnego i pięknego, nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi emocjami.

\- Kocham cię – wypalił, myśląc, że chłopak śpi.

Nagle Louis gwałtownie uniósł głowę, a para błękitnych tęczówek wpatrywała się w Harry’ego z ogromnym zaskoczeniem.

Loczek czuł jak jego ciało zalewa przerażenie, żołądek się skręca, a dłonie pocą.

\- Powtórz – odezwał się Tomlinson.

\- J-ja n-nic… - próbował się jakoś usprawiedliwić, jąkając.

\- Harry, nie kręć, tylko powtórz.

Styles przymknął oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech. Ponownie odsłonił swoje tęczówki i spoglądając w te niebieskie powtórzył.

Siedzieli przez chwile w ciszy przypatrując się sobie, kiedy nagle szatyn przysunął się do niego i połączył ich wargi w delikatnym pocałunku. To było coś niesamowitego.

Harry wiedział, że nigdy o tym nie zapomni. Wtedy zyskał najwspanialszego chłopaka pod słońcem.

Pochylił się nad Louisem składając delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku. Szatyn uroczo zmarszczył nos, wymruczał coś przez sen i odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Harry z szerokim uśmiecham położył się z powrotem. Przyciągając chłopaka, do swojej klatki piersiowej i zaciągając się zapachem jego włosów, ponownie odpłyną do krainy snów.

*****

\- Lou, Lou! – loczek stał na dole schodów, spoglądając w górę i wołając swojego męża – Pośpiesz się!

\- Spokojnie – szatyn pojawił się na szczycie schodów – Przecież jest czas.

\- Ale mogą być korki – odpowiedział szybko, przestępując z nogi na nogę w miejscu.

\- Kochanie, jeśli trochę się spóźnimy nic się nie stanie – zatrzymał się obok męża, cmokając go w policzek, aby się uspokoił.

\- No ale… - jęknął.

\- Harry, spokojnie. Alice na nas czeka i nikt jej nie zabierze. Ona już jest nasza.

\- Tak wiem, po prostu trochę się denerwuję – westchnął.

\- Wiem, ja też, ale nie możemy z tego powodu wariować. Chodź – chwycił dłoń Harry’ego i wyszli z domu.

Zajęli swoje miejsca w samochodzie i wyjechali z podjazdu, kierując się do centrum Londynu, gdzie znajdował się dom dziecka.

\- Lou – Harry przerwał cisze, która pomiędzy nimi panowała. Zerknął na moment na szatyna, po czym ponownie zwrócił wzroki w kierunku jezdni, aby nie spowodować wypadku – Co jeśli sobie nie poradzimy? Jeśli jesteśmy za młodzi na dziecko i będziemy złymi rodzicami.

\- Harry – westchnął szatyn, obracając się w stronę męża i obserwując jego profil, widział jak jego mięśnie są napięta. Włożył dłoń w loki ukochanego i drapał jego skórę głowy – Przemyśleliśmy to bardzo dokładnie i podjęliśmy decyzję. Nie zrobiliśmy tego pod wpływem chwili. Jesteśmy świadomi co niesie ze sobą adopcja dziecka. Oczywiście nie będziemy od razu idealni, ale z czasem się nauczymy. I nie jesteśmy za młodzi, mamy po 26 lat. Ludzi w naszym wieku nie raz mają już więcej niż jedno dziecko. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Kochamy Alice, a ona nas, to jest najważniejsze – czuła jak pod wpływem jego dotyku i słowom Harry się odpręża.

*****

Mięło pół roku, odkąd Alice na stałe zamieszkała z Louisem i Harrym.

Dziewczynka była wesołą, energiczną 6 latką, z rudymi włosami i zielonymi tęczówkami. Na jej nosie i policzkach dostrzegalne były piegi.

Alice uwielbiała swoich nowych rodziców, tak jak oni ją. Tworzyli naprawdę szczęśliwą rodzinę.

Jednak jak w każdej rodzinie zdarzały się problemy, a Alice jak każdemu dziecku zdarzało się być nieposłuszną.

Harry nie umiejąc sobie poradzić z niegrzeczną Alice i nie wiedząc jak powinien ją ukarać, na ogół wychodził, pozostawiając to Louisowi. On zawsze wiedział jak zareagować i co zrobić, aby dziewczynka zrozumiała, że postąpiła źle.

Nadszedł jednak dzień, kiedy Harry musiał sobie sam jakoś z tym poradzić. Louisa nie było w domu.

*****

Siedział w salonie, na małym stoliku do kawy spoczywał jego laptop. Tworzył projekt do pracy. Próbował się skupić, ale nie mógł. Alice była dzisiaj bardzo głośna. Chciałby się zamknąć w swoim gabinecie, gdzie panowała cisza i spokój, ale Louis musiał jechać do sklepu, a ktoś musiał mieć ich córkę na oku.

\- Alice, proszę cię, bądź trochę ciszej. Próbuję się skupić – westchnął, spoglądając zmęczonym wzrokiem na dziewczynkę – I odłóż szklankę z sokiem, nie biegaj z nią bo wylejesz.

To był już chyba 10 raz w ciągu 15 minut jak ją upomniał. Dziewczynka uspokoiła się na chwilę, jednak ponownie wróciła do swojej poprzedniej czynności.

\- Alice! – krzyknął zdenerwowany, kiedy jego córka przebiegła obok stolika. Wystraszona nagłym krzykiem swojego taty, potknęła się i wylała zawartość szklanki na laptopa mężczyzny. Sprzęt zasyczał, ekran zrobił się czarny i laptop zgasł.

\- Alice! – wrzasnął, całą jego pracę szlak trafił – Ile razy ci mówiłem, że masz się uspokoić – spojrzał ostrym wzrokiem na córkę.

Wystraszona dziewczynka stała obok kanapy wpatrując się w swojego tatę.

Harry wiedział, że dziewczynka powinna być ukarana, ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób. Wtedy przypomniał sobie co zrobiła jego mama, kiedy on przegiął. Pamiętał, że ta kara poskutkowała.

Nie myślał trzeźwo, jego umysł był zasłonięty przez złość.

Chwycił dziewczynkę przyciągając do siebie. Podwinął jej sukienkę, ściągając majtki i przekładając ja sobie przez kolano.

Uniósł dłoń i wymierzył pierwszego klapsa. Alice krzyknęła, a z jej oczu wydostały się łzy. Harry wymierzył kolejne mocne klapsy, widząc jak jasna skóra pośladków staje się czerwona.

\- Przepraszam tato, przepraszam. Proszę przestań – błagała, szlochając.

Loczek zatrzymał dłoń w powietrzu, słysząc jak jego córka płacze. Momentalnie uderzyły w niego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Pamiętał jak jego mama potraktowała go w ten sam sposób, pamiętał jak później się zachowywał, jak się bał. Nie chciał, aby jego dziecko zachowywało się tak samo w stosunku do niego.

Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza i ogarnia go strach. Co on najlepszego zrobił. Z oszołomienie spoglądał na czerwone pośladki córki.

Ściągnął dziewczynkę z kolan, postawił na podłodze i pomógł założyć majtki. Alice stała ze spuszczoną głową i zanosząc się płaczem. Harry czuł jak jego serce pęka na ten widok, a świadomość, że on to spowodował dodatkowo go dobijała. Objął córkę i mocno do siebie przytulił.

\- Przepraszam Myszko, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Byłem zły, ale już się nie gniewam – mówił łagodnym głosem, głaszcząc jej włosy – Poniosło mnie, ale już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Obiecuję, nigdy więcej cię nie uderzę. Przepraszam Myszko, kocham cię – pocałował ją w głowę. Przez chwile jeszcze tulił ją w swoich ramionach przepraszając i mówiąc jak bardzo ją kocha. Po chwili chlipanie ustało, a drobne ciałko przestało się trząść. Odsunął od siebie córkę, spojrzał prosto w jej zielone oczy.

\- Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam. Obiecuję nigdy więcej cię nie uderzyć.

\- A czy tatuś mnie uderzy jeśli będę niegrzeczna?

\- Co? – zamarł. Czy doprowadził do tego samego co jego matka? Dodatkowo mała będzie się również bała Louisa?

Harry już miał jej udzielić odpowiedzi, kiedy uprzedził go inny głos. Louis stał w wejściu do salonu i z niemałym zaskoczeniem przypatrywał się dwójce znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Słucham? – oburzony głos szatyna rozniósł się po salonie – Dlaczego miałbym cię uderzyć? – ukucnął przy córce spoglądając jej twarz i widząc czerwone, zapuchnięte oczy – Płakałaś?

\- Byłam niegrzeczna i tata dał mi klapsy – powiedziała cichutko, a w jej oczach znowu zabłyszczały łzy.

Zszokowany Louis spojrzał na swojego męża, nie dowierzając. Harry spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Kwiatuszku, tatuś nigdy cię nie uderzy. Kiedy jesteś niegrzeczna daję ci kary?

\- Tak – pokiwała główką.

\- A czy kiedyś twoją karą były klapsy?

\- Nie.

\- Widzisz? Nigdy cię nie uderzę – porwał dziewczynkę w objecie i mocno do siebie przytulił.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu.

\- Ja ciebie też – odsunął od siebie córkę – A teraz idź się umyć i zostań na chwilę w swoim pokoju. Muszę porozmawiać z tatą, a jak skończę to wspólnie upieczemy ciastka z jagodami. Co ty na to?

\- Tak – widział jak w zielonych tęczówkach pojawia się blask, a usta układają w szerokim uśmiechy.

Wybiegła z salonu i pognała na piętro do łazienki.

Louis wyprostował się i zakładając ręce na piersi, spojrzał oskarżycielsko na loczka.

\- Uderzyłeś ją? – ton głosu był ostry. Harry niepewni uniósł głowę – Harry jak mogłeś i to właśnie ty – zdenerwowany szatyn zaczął krążyć po salonie – Sam przez to przeszedłeś i dobrze wiesz co się potem z tobą działo. Chcesz, aby nasza córka była taka sama? Chcesz, aby się nas bała? Harry! Powiedz coś!

\- Lou – jęknął, czując jak łzy napływają mu do oczu – Nie chciałem tego. Po prostu nie mogłem jej uspokoić, nie radziłem sobie z nią tak jak ty. Zdenerwowałem się, kiedy zalała mi laptopa i mój projekt szlak trafił. Straciłem panowanie nad sobą i TO było jedynym sposobem na ukaranie jej, który przyszedł mi do głowy. Nie chciałem tego, byłem jakby zamroczony. Kiedy tylko zorientowałem się co robię, natychmiast ją puściłem i przeprosiłem. Nigdy więcej jej nie uderzę, przysięgam Louis.

Szatyn jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w swojego męża. Przymknął oczy, cicho wzdychając, a kiedy je otworzył jego wzrok złagodniał.

\- Harry – usiadł obok loczka na kanapie, ujmując jego dłonie – Kiedy Alice jest niegrzeczna musisz skupić na niej uwagę i być stanowczym, kiedy coś jej każesz. Jeśli byłeś pochłonięty pracą, to jasne, że ona to zauważyła i robiła co jej się podoba. Powinieneś wstać, zaprowadzić ją do pokoju, wytłumaczyć co zrobiła nie tak i nie pozwolić jej z niego wychodzić, dopóki jej nie zawołasz. Bicie nie jest dobry rozwiązaniem.

\- Wiem, ale po prostu…w tamtym momencie myślałem tylko o tym, że kiedy mama mnie uderzyła poskutkowało. Już nie sprawiałem problemów. Uznałem, że tu też pomoże. Po prostu nie myślałem wtedy trzeźwo. Przepraszam Lou – powiedział płaczliwym tonem.

\- Już dobrze skarbie – przytulił zielonookiego do siebie, gładząc jego włosy – Tylko następnym razem jak nie będziesz wiedział, co zrobić, a mnie w domu nie będzie, to zadzwoń, napisz sms’a, cokolwiek. Tylko nigdy więcej jej nie bij.

\- Obiecuję Lou. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tego żałuję.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, składając czuły pocałunek na ustach małżonka.

\- Już jest dobrze. A teraz idę po Ailce i tak jak mówiłem upieczemy ciastka. Możesz już iść zacząć wszystko przygotowywać – cmoknął loczka w policzek i wyszedł z salonu.

Harry tak jak powiedział Louis skierował się do kuchni i zaczął wyciągać na blat najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Wszystko było już przygotowane, kiedy w kuchni pojawił się Lou i Alice. Dziewczynka od razu podbiegła do Harry’ego, owijając swoje ręce dookoła jego nóg i przytulając się do mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam tato, że byłam niegrzeczna. Od teraz postaram się ciebie słuchać – uniosła głowę spoglądając z dołu na tatę.

Na twarzy zielonookiego pojawił się uśmiech. Podniósł dziewczynkę przytulając ją do siebie.

\- Ja też jeszcze raz cię przepraszam Myszko. Nigdy więcej cię nie uderzę, obiecuję.


End file.
